Percy JacksonLife as Jason
by BookWormGirl4ever
Summary: Percy is one of the most powerful demigods there is.Then he dies.Hera makes him an offer he becomes mortal if he wants he can earn his way back to a demigod but he can't ever become a god.Percy accepts.Yet Percy doesn't want to be a demigod.When Artemis discovers Percy hiding she makes him help them win the war as somebody else.So she disguises Percy.


**A/N Hey everybody I'm BookWormGirl4ever this is my first story reviews are you like the story tell me because I'm not sure if I should continue it.I might start a new one afterwards in a while..Tell me what you think but if you like this story check out WhereTheWorldEnds"s story Gaia"s to let you know I don't update for a while sometimes..So if you say update faster NOT going to. Now you should get on to read my *drum roll* my FIRST story ENJOY!Please excuse all errors I made.**

**Percy Jackson/Life as Jason**

**Percy's** **P.O.V. **

"CHARGE" I yelled at the army right behind were many of them and more of us, we had Artemis and her hunters but they had 2 powerful giants on their side,Enceladus and Porphyrion. I went for Porphyrion first because ,unlike Enceladus, he would attack without hesitation Enceladus would look around to see if any gods are around first and Artemis and her hunters were getting him. Porphyrion bellowed "Why look it's that famous son of Poseidon. I've heard you were known to be extremely powerful. Show me if those rumors are true." "I'm not so sure about myself but you will never live to tell the tale of how powerful me and my friends are together." I yelled. Then as if on cue Nico,Thalia,and Annabeth came in right behind me."Let's get him Kelp Head!" Thalia said. "Got it pine cone face!" Percy said as he pulled out riptide."Come get me weak demigods!" Porphyrion bellowed as he started trying to get Annabeth but got a dagger through the hand. Annabeth pulled out the dagger out of his hand and ran towards she could get to me he grabbed her."That was a stupid choice."he yelled so loudly the others fighting got distracted a bit and the giant looked around at those who were distracted by his loud voice..I took that time to slash Porphyrion's fingers he instantly let go of Annabeth."Are you okay Wise-girl" I said really worried she was hurt."I'm fine seaweed brain" she said smiling making me feel better. "Let the real fight begin." he said.I went for his head while Nico and Thalia got his legs.I cut him on the chin and forehead blood gushing out. Nico and Thalia tried getting his leg but instead Porphyrion kicked them back. Annabeth got her dagger and went for his arm but got hit herself by his hand and he threw her into the forest. I went to go find her but Porphyrion grabbed me. I started to slash him everywhere giving him many cuts that blood came out of. I sent a burst of water at his face hitting his eyes knocking him onto the ground. Then my dad showed up and sent a giant wave crashing down onto Porphyrion killing him "I told you Perceus when Porphyrion was near dead I would come to finish him off." my dad said.

Nico and Thalia returned "I think I know where Annabeth is" Nico said "I saw her land in the forest." "I'm coming with" I told him and Thalia responded for Nico "No, you need to stay here and help defeat Enchiladas over there." pointing to where Enceladus,Artemis, and Artemis's hunters were."But I need to go find Annabeth ad make sure she's okay." I said really worried something bad happened to her "No, you are needed here don't worry Thalia,Nico, and I will take care of her besides Artemis looks like she needs some help." my dad said I hate to admit it but Nico and Thalia were right Artemis and her hunters were getting beat back into the forest."Fine but if Annabeth is awake you need to get me no matter what.I need to talk to her,make sure she's okay and if she's unconscious you can take her to get healed it a deal?" I asked. "It's a deal" Nico,Thalia,and my dad said in unison I left to join Artemis and her hunters looking back seeing them all go into the forest just disappearing out of my view. "Need a hand Artemis?" worried talking to her she might turn me into a jackolope she just said "Yeah my hunters and I need someone help not everyday we fight giants and the only reason I didn't say no to your help was because we need help whether or not you're male." she said and together they attacked seeing who could slash him more in one jump and as Artemis was about to kill him Enceladus was about to attack Artemis with an arrow (who knows where he got that) I jumped in front of her took the arrow then heard Enceldaus scream in agony and Artemis and her hunters looking at me and then I said "Tell Annabeth I love her and I'm sorry" then I felt nothing.

** 2 WEEKS LATER**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The sky was crying for Percy because it was raining and hard and that means Posedion was unhappy again. Percy died. I watched the rain on the inside of my cabin and I thought. I can't believe died he was such a strong person he had survived the arrow but then like a week later he went swimming and was still too weak, he had been shot with an arrow full of poison, and Apollo said he was had been most likely too weak to remember to breathe.I felt like it was my fault letting him go I should've kept an eye on him or at least said no to him going swimming by himself I thought because he was a son of Poseidon he wouldn't drown but I was wrong he was just too weak then.I felt extra bad because before he died nobody told him Annabeth had died. Annabeth had been instantly killed she was thrown too far and she couldn't stop herself from falling. I think out of all the people Artemis,Nico, and I was most unhappy with Percy dying. Artemis couldn't live the fact down that Percy had died because of her the arrow was meant for her but Percy took it and A MAN took the arrow not one of her hunters. Nico and I loved Percy like a brother and after he died we sought each out as company and then well...we well started dating... After Percy died Nico comforted me and we just started to talk about fun times and old memories with Percy and I found out Nico missed Percy as much as I did. At first I hated him because he called him and Percy "as close as brothers" which I didn't really believe. Also Nico told me his dad doesn't know where Percy is he isn't anywhere in Elysium or anywhere else. I wonder where he went.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I can't believe a MALE SAVED me still, Percy Jackson was extremely powerful if he almost died to that arrow then if I did get that arrow I would instantly die right there on the spot.I was told that Percy hadn't been in Elysium or anywhere else so I decided my hunters and I would find him and thank him and find some way to be even because if I did something kind to a male THAT was extremely rare so rare it has never happened except to the male gods and well they are gods so.. **  
**

We were just on the move when something was attacking us. I couldn't see it well but just as it was about to attack me something,an arrow most likely, hit the thing sending it back. I was going to go after it but instead I said to my hunters "Who shot that arrow?" Nobody raised their hand. "I just want to thank that hunter no need to be shy" Still nobody raised their Thalia said "I think it came from over there malady" pointing at the trees, where behind the trees, were houses that some mortals were living in."Why would some mortal shoot an arrow in this direction?" I asked her,even though I knew she didn't have an answer."Should we go check it out?" Thalia said."Thalia you and I will go the rest of you move a long and we will catch up soon stop and set up camp in 30 minutes."

"Thalia we should check for anybody who contain a bow and arrow." I told her doubting we would find why the bow and arrow shot, so many answers would be possible."Malady I don't think I'm crazy but was that arrow just somehow familiar to you?" Thalia said interrupting my thoughts.I thought about it the design of the arrow did remind me of something just what I didn't know."What does it remind you of Thalia?" I asked."The very first bow you used ever before you switched to a better bow malady." she responded a bit quiet."But that's one person could have it." I said knowing she knew who had it."Do you think it was him?" she asked a little more than a whisper."Maybe." I said hoping it was him I needed to thank him and become even."Thalia let's head back it is almost been 30 minutes." Then I saw a man he blended in with everybody else but yet I thought he looked different somehow."Thalia, you go on ahead I just want to look around one more time." I said. "Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" she asked."Yes." I responded.I didn't want her around because if I did find Percy I needed to slap him for all the worry he caused for course I also had to tell him thank you and find someway to make it even between them and I didn't want to do it in front of her."okay then, and malady please be careful." she said.

After she went out of my sight I went and followed the I followed him into a corner he said "I never thought you would be the one to find me." "Well you are quite different then most of those people." I said."No I am not you are just powerful enough to see through my spell. A very powerful person put this spell on me. You must be powerful in strength and mind to be able to see someone a bit odd yet familiar." he said. "Well I am a goddess." she said not acknowledging the complement."Why didn't you come back." I said trying not to hit him."I don't want to be that person that everybody looks up I'm not worthy of that and there is too much pressure and I am a bit embarrassed that I died swimming because I am a son of Poseidon." "But Percy many people look up to you and I doubt that they think you're weak." I he didn't respond.I broke the silence and said "Percy for saving my life I will do something in your do you want?" he responded automatically "I want you to not tell anybody about finding me." "But you do know a lot of people are really unhappy." I said. "I really miss them but I can't go back not I have a funeral to go to." he said tears in his eyes."Who died?" I asked trying not to sound rude."My step-father Paul fell off a ladder and it broke his leg it got infected and he died and I need to go to his funeral to comfort my mom." Percy said with sadness in his voice."Percy I need to tell you 's about Annabeth."What about Annabeth?" he said his voice full with care when he said Annabeth."She's dead the impact killed her she was just too high up" I said."NO! Annabeth is too strong for that!" Percy said loudly making a few people stare at Percy and then they just looked away and went on with what they were doing."I need to go." Percy said and he left.

**A/N**

**O.M.G Percy is ALIVE but you probably guessed that but Paul and Annabeth are me if you liked the story next time I will write something longer this was kinda and tell me if I did something O.O.C and please review and say if I should continue this story or was my FIRST chapter of my FIRST story hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
